For the coming grant period we propose to have as our highest priority the acquisition of a sufficient number of kidneys from diabetic guinea pigs to complete a study encompassing both the acute and chronic changes encountered in the renal glomeruli in diabetic pigs. In addition, we should be able to complete the acquisition of sufficient chronic diabetic pigs to provide a degree of completeness in terms of an analysis of the cellular changes in the pancreatic islets concomitant with the chronic state. In this context, our definition of chronic, overt diabetes mellitus in the guinea pig would constitute overt diabetes mellitus for periods of time longer than six months. The documentation of normalcy within these islets becomes extremely important in terms of verifying a true degree of spontaneous remission of the diabetic syndrome in these animals. Finally, with suggestive evidence for some animals evidencing maturity-onset type of diabetes, we propose that animals should be harvested and studied from the clinical as well as pathologic point of view in an attempt to document this variant of the guinea pig model which in no way appears to resemble the severe overt syndrome as described previously.